


The Sum of Their Parts

by Darthelwig



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: It was a long road to get where they are today. This follows the friendship of Wanda and Vision as he discovers what it is to love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely a labor of love. 
> 
> The flashback sequences are not in chronological order, but the "Now" sequences are. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

"The Sum of Their Parts"

By darthelwig

++++

_Now..._

 

He was talking to her again.

Vision watched from across the training room as the young SHIELD agent stood speaking to Wanda. _Again_. This was the second time already this week alone that the agent had sought out Wanda's company. It was beginning to make Vision uncomfortable, though he couldn't really understand why. He knew that he didn't like seeing them standing so close together. He didn't like the way the agent's eyes lingered on Wanda's face and form. And he certainly didn't like the way the man was smiling at her. It wasn't disrespectful in any way, but he still didn't like it.

Vision knew Wanda was a beautiful and talented woman, as well as kind and intelligent. He knew men could and would be drawn to her. He had known this from almost the moment he met her. So why did this bother him so much?

He supposed he was just being overly protective of his young teammate. She had no brother to watch over her any longer, no family to speak of except for the Avengers themselves. It was his responsibility to make sure she was safe and happy. And far away from the man who seemed to inch closer to her every time they spoke.

Wanda glanced over and caught him staring, and he looked away quickly. When he risked a glance back, she was walking straight towards him.

"Vision, is everything alright? You look like something is bothering you." She stopped close to him, her hand on his arm. His skin seemed to tingle where it met hers.

"Yes, I am fine, Wanda. Thank you. I was merely lost in thought for a moment."

"That's sort of what I meant, Vis. What's on your mind?" She was looking up at him with such open concern that he found himself unable to evade her question.

"I noticed you have become quite friendly with that agent. He visits you often." It was all he could bring himself to say. For some reason, the rest of the words stuck in his throat. Why did this man bother him so much?

Wanda waved her hand dismissively. "You mean Agent Edwards? He has been quite friendly, but I am not interested in his attentions. It's good to see a friendly face, but I don't want to get romantically involved with him, and he will give up soon enough." She peered up at Vision curiously. "Are you jealous, Vision?" she asked, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Jealous? I do not know what you mean," he said. Wanda grinned.

"Don't worry, Vis. You are still my favorite," she said, stretching up to place a quick kiss on his cheek. "Now, I'm starving and in desperate need of a shower. I'll see you later, okay?" She squeezed his arm before leaving, and he stood there for a long time afterwards, trying to understand everything that had just happened.

Her favorite? Her favorite what? He glanced over at the agent who was pursuing Wanda's affections, watching as the man laughed with someone else, and Vision smiled to himself.

"She doesn't want you," he murmured . He was pleased.

++++

_Then..._

 

"Wanda?"

"Hmm?"

"I have noticed that many of the male agents assigned to the compound find you physically appealing. I understand that positive attention of that nature can be beneficial to one's mental health. Would you perhaps consider "dating"?

Wanda stared at him as if he'd developed a second head. Was that irritation on her face?

"Who in the world told you _that_?" she asked. And yes, she definitely sounded annoyed. Vision cleared his throat nervously.

"Sam was telling me that you would, perhaps, enjoy-"

" _Sam_ can mind his own business," she said sternly, cutting him off. "I am not interested in _dating_ and I don't care who is interested in _me_."

"My apologies, Wanda. I did not mean to offend or upset you." She sighed, and her expression softened as she looked at him.

"It's alright, Vis. I know you're only trying to help, but I really am okay. I don't need a man in my life in order to be happy." Her eyes grew unfocused and thoughtful. "Men have always looked, even when I was far too young for it to be considered proper. Growing up as we did, men were more a threat to me than anything else. Bad things happen to the homeless youth. Pietro and I were very careful, and even then, there were scary moments." Her eyes focused on him again. "I have no use for most men, Vision. I am content as I am." Her eyes sparkled and she smiled. "Besides, I have all the man I need in you, yes?"

Vision was speechless, and she laughed.

++++

_Now..._

 

They were all tired. Even Vision himself was feeling drained after the intense and extended battle they had fought. The newly discovered Hydra base had not gone down easily. It seemed sometimes like they would never be rid of the organization. Their motto seemed depressingly appropriate. "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." Vision hated to think there were so many corrupt human beings in the world, but evidence was proving otherwise. That realization was perhaps just as draining to him as the physical effort of battle.

They had all worked well together as a team, though, and that was very heartening. He knew Captain Rogers was pleased as well. The weeks of training were paying off.

Vision caught Wanda's elbow as she stumbled out of the Quinjet. She was pale and exhausted, but still smiling.

"You did very well today, Wanda."

"Thanks, Vis," she said, collecting herself. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of being an Avenger."

"That has never been in question. You are strong and brave, and want to protect people. You have all the qualities of an Avenger," he said proudly. She blushed and squeezed his hand, all the reply he needed. "Let me help you to your room. I would prefer to know that you arrived there safely," he said teasingly.

"If I weren't so tired, I would be offended. As it is, I'll take you up on that," she said. She must be more worn out than he thought for her to agree so readily. Wanda had an independent streak a mile wide, and seldom welcomed any sort of help that might indicate weakness on her part.

Vision didn't think twice. Instead of simple escorting her, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her room. Wanda only sighed and rested her head against him, her eyes closed. Her utter trust in him brought a surge of warmth to his chest.

It was moments like this that he lived for. He didn't know exactly what that meant, but he didn't fight it. It just felt good. It just felt _right_.

++++

_Then..._

 

"What the hell was that all about?" Steve demanded, angry.

"What was what all about?" Wanda said, her expression cool and aloof. The rest of the team shuffled uncomfortably and tried not to stare as Steve gave Wanda a dressing down on the way back to the compound. Well, Vision stared, as he felt no qualms about monitoring the altercation. And Natasha was Natasha. She looked completely comfortable while seemingly paying little attention to the situation.

"You almost got Sam killed! You have to maintain your position. We're a team, and we have to be able to depend on each other."

"But he didn't die! He is barely even injured," Wanda pointed out, starting to get upset herself. Red flickered at her fingertips as she stared Steve down. "I know what I am doing. I am not a child."

"No. You're not. So quit acting like one," Steve said.

"You think I don't know the risks? You think I have forgotten what happened to my brother? I know exactly what happens when your team doesn't look out for you, _Captain_ , so do not presume to lecture me. I knew what I was doing."

"You're just lucky you didn't get anyone killed," Steve said coldly, refusing to back down. "Since you can't see that, you're off active duty. We'll send you out on missions again when you learn to be part of the team. Until then, you're benched."

Wanda looked furious, hands clenched into tight fists at her sides and glaring murderously at Steve.

"Wanda, if we can't trust you, if you can't follow orders, we can't have you out there. We need to know you've got our backs. I know you're not used to working in a unit, not like this, but you've gotta adapt." Steve's voice was softer now, more disappointed and tired than angry. "You can't do it all on your own. That's why we train as a team. We're stronger together."

"Tell that to my brother," she growled and walked towards the back of the jet, ending the conversation.

Steve ran his hands through his hair and sighed, and Natasha's gaze followed the young girl as she took a seat at the back of the jet, staring at the floor. Nat rose and approached Wanda slowly, her face an expressionless mask. Vision remained silent and watchful, still curious.

"You need to deal with your anger," Natasha said. "You can't go on like this. Believe me, I know. You need to find someone to talk to so you can work through it or you'll never be an Avenger." Her matter of fact way of speaking seemed to calm Wanda a bit. The red began to fade from the girl's fingers.

"I must be an Avenger," Wanda said, sounding startled at her own admission.

"Why?" The simple question brought Wanda up short. Heartbeats of silence stretched out.

"I must atone," she said quietly. Natasha's face still betrayed nothing of what she was feeling, but there was understanding in her eyes. Vision gazed at Wanda sadly, the pain in her voice stabbing into his chest.

"Then you're going to have to change how you operate. It'll be difficult, but the most worthwhile things are often the hardest."

Wanda looked thoughtful, as if weighing Natasha's words.

"I will try."

It was then that Vision decided he would try his hardest to help Wanda become the person she wished to be.

++++

_Then..._

 

"No matter what I do, they look at me funny," Miss Maximoff said unhappily. Vision listened patiently. She wasn't normally one to complain, so the bitterness in her voice surprised him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know. The glances. The whispering behind my back, as if I don't _know_. They all think I'm a freak, or that I'm not to be trusted, or both. Haven't you noticed?"

Vision considered her question for a moment. He had noticed many of the agents in the compound giving her a wide berth. He hadn't thought much about it at the time, as they did the same with him. Was she right? Did that mean they saw him as a freak as well? The idea of that...hurt.

"I suppose they do tend to treat you differently than the other Avengers. They do the same with me. Perhaps we are just too different for them to be comfortable. I have learned that people tend to instinctively shy away from things that make them uncomfortable."

"Hmph. You are too generous, I think. In my experience, people are judgmental and cruel." She looked so terribly unhappy that Vision's heart ached for her. "I feel as if I will never fit in here, but without Pietro, what else do I have?" Her head hung down, the long curtain of her hair falling over her shoulders. Without thinking, Vision tipped her chin up and brushed his thumb over her cheek. Their eyes met, and he marveled at the beauty of her face, even as sad as she was.

"You have me, Miss Maximoff. We can be freakish together. Perhaps then neither of us will feel quite so lonely," he said softly. He watched as tears formed in her eyes, and he gently brushed them away. She pulled his hand away from her face, but didn't let go.

"Do you truly feel lonely, Vision? I didn't know you could feel that sort of thing." Worry etched itself across her features, and he was touched by the depth of her concern.

"It surprises me as well. I had not imagined myself capable of being so... _human_. The situation is both pleasing and somewhat painful at the same time. I am not quite sure what to do about it."

Miss Maximoff smiled at him kindly. "If only they could see that you are more than the sum of your parts. I would be happy to call you my friend, Vision, but if we're going to be friends, you must do something for me."

"What is that, Miss Maximoff?"

"You must call me Wanda," she said, giving his hand a squeeze. Vision smiled at her almost bashfully.

"I can do that... Wanda."

++++

_Now..._

 

"Good morning, Wanda. Did you sleep well?" Vision smiled as she shuffled into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Wanda was definitely not a "morning person," but training started early, so he always made sure there was coffee available when she emerged from her room. It gave him a deep sense of satisfaction to see her enjoying something he had made. He watched as she stirred sugar into the drink and took her first sip, her eyes closing in bliss.

"Oh my god, Vis. This is the best coffee. Where did you get it?" She held the mug close to her face, inhaling the rich aroma.

"I may have added a few things," he said, extremely pleased with her reaction. She raised an eyebrow as one corner of her mouth twitched upwards into a smile.

"Fine. Be mysterious. As long as you keep making this for me, you can be whatever you want."

"Are you guys flirting again?" Sam said, walking into the room with a big grin on his face. "I swear, the number of times I've caught you guys flirting-"

"We aren't _flirting_ ," Wanda said, a bit snappish. "I was just showing appreciation for Vision's coffee-making skills." The vehemence of her response stung his feelings a bit, but Vision tried his best to put those feelings aside for the moment.

"Uh huh," Sam said, grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. "I think you protest a bit too much. Struck a nerve?" Vision really did admire Sam's bravery, in courting Wanda's ire. She could flatten him in a second. What a brave and foolish man. The thought made him smile, which Sam was quick to notice. "Looks as if Vision likes the idea."

Wanda's cheeks turned pink, which Vision found absolutely charming. He couldn't look away from her, even as he spoke to Sam, who was watching them in amusement.

"I was simply wondering about the wisdom of angering Miss Maximoff when you will be sparring with her shortly."

"What? I'm not afraid of her," Sam said, laughing. Wanda just sipped her coffee silently as she stared at Sam with narrowed eyes. "What? I'm not," he said.

"Perhaps you are not as intelligent as I originally believed you to be," Vision said, and Sam burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright. I see how it is," he said, chuckling. Wanda was laughing now as well.

"Now get out of here so Vision and I can continue to _not_ flirt, and simply converse like two _mature_ adults," she said haughtily. Sam raised his hands in surrender and left, but not before mouthing the word "flirting" to Vision. Wanda sighed, and he could see the residual tension leave her shoulders when they were alone again.

"Does it disturb you for others to think you might be flirting with me?" he asked. Her beautiful eyes fixed on him, and he forced himself not to fidget under her scrutiny.

"No. It doesn't _disturb_ me, per se, but it is no one's business what we do. The things we share should be private, no matter what they are. Our relationship is private. I will not have us made into a joke."

Vision could understand that. He knew she was a very reserved person, cautious about what she shared with others. She guarded her innermost self quite closely, and he had always been careful to respect that about her. He looked at her curiously.

"May I ask you something, Wanda?"

"You just did, but sure. Go on," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Would you mind if I flirted with you?" He waited patiently for her answer while she blinked at him, slightly stunned.

"You want to flirt with me," she said, and he nodded. "And you are asking permission to do so." Again, he nodded. He didn't know how to interpret the look she gave him then, and he prepared himself for her inevitable rejection.

He was so prepared for rejection that he thought he misheard her when she answered him.

" _Of course_ you can flirt with me, Vis. You don't have to ask." Her warm smile reassured him that she meant what she said. "What do you think _I've_ been doing?" She smirked and winked at him, sending his mind reeling. "I'll see you at training," she said as she walked out of the kitchen, still clutching her mug.

Vision wondered if he would ever truly understand her, then decided he didn't really care. As baffling as he found her, she always made him feel _alive_.

++++

  _Then..._

 

Vision hadn't expected anyone to be up so late at night, so when Wanda walked into the room, she actually managed to startle him. She didn't seem to notice, though, as she just collapsed on one of the couches and pulled a cushion into her lap. He glided over and sat next to her, concerned.

"What is troubling you, Wanda?" He kept his voice soft and calming. He could see that she was trembling, and he ached to reach out to her, but stopped himself from doing so. He wasn't sure if she would welcome or reject that form of support, and he didn't want to upset her further.

"Nightmares," she said, her voice hoarse. "I just couldn't go back to sleep yet."

"Ah. I see," he said. "I am here for you if you would like to talk about it."

"No. I just want to forget," she said, exhaustion and sorrow weighing her down. She hadn't been sleeping well recently, he knew. He could see evidence of it in the dark circles under her eyes and the increasing amount of caffeine she had been consuming during the day. His entire being was attuned to her. He couldn't help but notice.

He leaned back against the couch and lifted his arm so she could curl up next to him. He didn't pull her closer, though he would have liked to. He just placed his arm around her gently and let her decide how much contact she wanted between them. She didn't often come to him in this way. He cherished the times when she allowed him to offer her some sort of physical comfort.

Tonight she pressed herself against his side, her head resting on his chest, closer than they had ever been before, and he couldn't help but tighten his arm around her infinitesimally. He felt dampness on his chest and realized she was crying, tears sliding silently down her cheeks. He let her cry it out, saying nothing, but brought his other hand up to caress her hair, letting his gentle touches soothe her. He could feel her body slowly relaxing as he continued his ministrations.

He continued to stroke her hair long after he was certain she had fallen asleep, enjoying the silky texture of it in his fingers. He would carry her back to her bed soon enough, but for now he just enjoyed the feel of her resting in his arms.

It made him feel stronger when she leaned on him. He never felt more human, or more of a man, than when he was with her. He didn't understand how one person could have such a powerful effect on him, he only knew it was true.

He wished he could freeze this moment in time, with her sleeping in his arms in the quiet hours of the morning, her pain finally having receded enough for her to rest. He would take all her pain away if he could, no one as wonderful and kind as Wanda deserved to cry, but he knew that wasn't possible. Instead, he resolved to always support her when she needed him.

Wanda was the first person to accept him as he was, the first person to become his friend. She was the most important person in his world. She had the most beautiful heart of anyone he had yet encountered. He would protect her as much as he could, as much as her independent nature allowed.

For now, though, he just wanted a few more minutes with her.

++++

_Now..._

 

" _Damn it._ Stay with me, Vis." Wanda's panicked voice barely filtered through the static that seemed to fill his skull at the moment. He was having difficulty piecing even the simplest thoughts together, but he could see her sweet face finally come into focus, and he clung to that. Her eyes, gazing down at him, glistening with tears. Her lips, the perfect curves of them, repeating what he thought might be his name. It was so... hard to.....

The next thing Vision became aware of was that he was lying on a hospital bed in the infirmary of the Avengers facility. He tried to recall how he had gotten there, but found he had no memory of it.

Sitting up seemed inordinately difficult, but he still managed to make his way to an upright position. He was swinging his legs over the side of the bed when Wanda came into the room.

"What are you doing?" she said, rushing to his side. "You should be resting!" She put her hand on his stomach to prevent him from standing, and the unfamiliar, rather intimate contact made him pause. He blinked slowly and grasped the edge of the bed, trying to orient his thoughts.

"What happened to me?"

"Do you remember anything?" she asked. Vision shook his head, and she sighed. "We were training. Steve wanted to know what we could do if we didn't hold back. It was fine at first, but then I changed my focus and tried to contain you, and..." Her voice trailed off, her face haunted.

"Please, Wanda. Tell me."

"I don't know what happened! All of a sudden it was like I was in control of your powers, only I panicked because I didn't know _how_ to control them. You cried out and fell to the ground, and I could tell something was wrong, but I didn't know what I'd done, and I didn't know how to help you, and I was so _scared_." Tears were flowing freely down her face, and she wiped them away. "You weren't responding to me. No one could wake you. We got you to the infirmary, and Tony came to take a look at you, but we still don't have any real answers. We've just been waiting for you to wake up."

She looked at him, and he could see her heart breaking under the weight of her guilt and fear. Vision reached out and pulled her close. She came willingly into his arms and wrapped herself around him, and he could feel her shoulders shake with silent sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Vision," she said once the worst of the tears had passed. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"It is alright, Wanda," he said as he pressed his cheek to her hair. "I will be fine. I doubt there will be any lasting damage." He tried to smile at her reassuringly, but she still looked troubled.

"I don't want to do that ever again."

Vision's lips twisted up into a wry smile. "I would really rather you did not as well," he said. He pushed a lock of hair back behind her ear as she managed a small laugh.

"Oh, shut up, you toaster," she said, giving him a soft, playful shove. He only grinned and pulled her closer.

++++

  _Then..._

 

Vision watched over her as best he could while trying to mingle.

The charity gala they were, as Avengers, expected to attend had seemed an excellent idea, but he had, perhaps, not taken into account the sheer amount of people who would be there. As usual with Mr. Stark's events, this one was another huge success. He suspected most of that had to do with Ms. Potts, but the Avengers were a huge draw as well. This was the first time he and the other new Avengers were expected to interact with the public on a personal level. It was rather intimidating.

He wasn't the only one experiencing difficulty, though. Wanda had been nervous all day leading up to the event. She had been nervous since it had first been announced that their attendance would be required, actually. This was a completely new situation for her, and though her natural tendency was to blend in, not stand out, she would have no choice about that tonight. The Avengers were meant to shine at this event.

So he was, naturally, quite concerned about her. They had been parted shortly upon entering the gala, but he had managed to catch glimpses of her all evening, and he tried his best to keep an eye on her.

Not that watching her was any kind of hardship. She was breathtakingly beautiful this evening. Wanda was always attractive. Her delicate features and slim body were, as Vision understood it, quite desirable by most men, but it was more than that. Her mind and soul were just as exquisite as the rest of her. He often found himself just as enchanted by her beauty as if he were a man of flesh and blood.

At the moment, she was chatting with a gentleman who seemed to enjoy crowding her personal space. He watched Wanda take a step backwards only to bump into another man who had come up behind her. They weren't threatening her, but she was definitely uncomfortable, and Vision felt an unfamiliar anger flare inside himself.

"Excuse me," he said, cutting off the woman who was speaking to him. His eyes were fixed on Wanda as he quickly made his way through the crowd. Wanda could definitely take care of herself should those men take their harassment any further, but that would be a terrible thing to have happen, especially right now, and Vision wanted to intervene anyway. Something inside of him demanded it.

It seemed his mission to protect humanity was intensified when it came to this one particular woman.

He reached them just as the man behind Wanda placed his hand on her waist. Vision stepped up next to them and scowled at both men before smiling brightly down at Wanda and placing his hand on her back.

"There you are," he said, acting as though nothing untoward were occurring. "Captain Rogers is asking to see us. Something about a "photo op."

"Oh! Yes. We should go." She looked relieved at having someone there to escort her away. Neither of the men could really argue with her leaving, not with duty calling, but they looked frustrated at having lost their opportunity. Wanda pulled him away before he could say anything else to them, probably sensing how angry he was.

After a moment, Vision took the lead and pulled her towards a quieter spot he had found next to the back doors of the ballroom.

"Did Steve really want us to join him?" she asked.

"Actually, no. I am afraid I lied," he said bashfully. "It seemed you were in need of some assistance, and I did not wish to create a scene."

"You _lied_? I didn't think you did that," she said, incredulous.

"The situation seemed to warrant it," he replied, "though I know you are quite capable of taking care of yourself." He smiled at her gently. "You are a force to be reckoned with. Which is why I am confused as to the reason you would allow those men to harass you in such a way."

Wanda wrinkled her nose and shrugged. "One of them is the son of the man who founded this charity. Like you, I did not want to make a scene. I was being _polite_. Besides, the others still see me as hostile. If I were to handle him like he deserved, I would probably be the one in trouble." She looked a bit resigned and sad. "I made my own bed, as they say."

"I would like to think the others would give you the benefit of the doubt," he said, troubled but unable to argue her point. "For what it is worth, I would have believed you." He said it with conviction, and she blushed.

"You are such a gentleman, Vis, and my guardian angel. You're always looking out for me. Thank you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled, and Vision wondered if everyone else had felt the earth shift beneath their feet as well.

"I will always watch over you, Wanda." His simple declaration seemed to fluster her, and she quickly changed the subject.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked.

"I am afraid I do not know how."

"Neither do I," she said, grinning mischievously. "How hard can it be?"

+++++

  _Now..._

 

"Vis, how hard is it to grasp the simple concept of doors?"

Vision blinked, confused for a moment, before realizing what he had done.

"My apologies, Wanda. I did not realize-"

"I know you didn't, Vis. It's okay. Just keep it in mind for the future, alright? Walking through walls is startling to others. Especially when it's my bedroom wall." He was glad she was still smiling at him. His forgetfulness in regards to phasing through walls had caused her to become quite aggravated with him before, and he hated when she was upset with him.

"I wanted to know if you would like to join me for a movie," he said. Watching movies together had become one of their favorite pastimes, and they made a point to do so at least once a week.

"Sure! What do you want to see this time?"

"I was wondering if you would show me this Star Wars film you like so much. Though if you would rather watch something else, I am open to that."

"Star Wars would be great, Vis! I haven't seen it in forever. You're gonna love it." She sounded so excited that it made him smile. "We should watch it in here, though. I don't want Sam or Rhodey to join us. They're so _annoying_ on movie nights." Vision couldn't help but agree with that assessment. The two Avengers had a tendency to spoil films for the others with their commentary.

Vision sat on Wanda's bed while she got the movie ready. He had only recently been invited to enter her room, and was still getting used to spending time there. He liked her space. It was decorated in muted, neutral colors, and small personal touches. The guitar she occasionally allowed him to listen to her play sat close by, and a few pictures of Pietro decorated her desk. It was a space that was uniquely _hers_ , and he greatly enjoyed being encompassed by it.

She started the movie and jumped onto the bed next to him, cuddling up close to his arm. He draped it over her shoulders and felt her relax into him. He would never tire of that feeling.

"I had no idea watching this movie would involve so much reading," he teased as the introduction scrolled across the screen. She poked him in the side.

"Hush, you."

He hushed.

+++++

  _Then..._

 

"I don't care."

"Wanda, you have previously expressed concern regarding the way our teammates perceive you. Joining group activities could help to rectify the problem."

"I don't care. This is stupid." She sounded absolutely petulant, and Vision had to suppress a smile. It was rare for Wanda to sound so childish, and he couldn't help but find it endearing. Even if she was being ridiculously stubborn about this.

"It is only for a short while. The others believe we are due for some time off, and Mr. Stark has volunteered to pay for the trip."

"I know that. Stop being so reasonable. I still don't want to go." She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "What if we are needed while we're off doing nothing?"

"Then we will be summoned. It is not as if we are cutting contact with the world, Wanda. I understand that this island resort is quite technologically advanced. We may even have phone service." He smiled innocently as she glared at him, pleased at his own joke. She huffed and snorted indelicately.

"You are getting just as bad as Stark. Your humor is awful." She smiled as she said it, though.

"So may I inform Captain Rogers that you will be joining us on this vacation?" he asked, and she sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll go. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic," he said gently and utterly seriously. She stared at him, picking up on his sincerity, and a blush crept up her neck and painted her cheeks a rosy pink. How was it that every time she blushed it was even lovelier than the last?

"I don't have anything to wear," she whispered.

"Ms. Romanoff is taking care of that, I believe. You have nothing to worry about. It is my hope that you will find this time relaxing and rejuvenating."

"Are you still looking after me, Vision?" she asked, their eyes still locked. Her tone was teasing, but there was another note there as well, something that sent a flutter through his stomach.

"As I have said before, Wanda. Always."

++++

  _Now..._

 

Wanda was crying, and Vision was wringing his hands, unsure of what to do. He wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but she had reminded him earlier that there were boundaries he shouldn't cross. Her bedroom was private when the door was closed, and he had no business intruding upon her, no matter the cause. He had already tried knocking, with no success, so obviously he was meant to leave her alone, but how could he? She was hurting. He needed to help her.

She had been hurting since returning from Lagos. He understood why. He had seen the results of their encounter with Rumlow on the news even before the team had returned. He had seen how the people, not knowing who to blame, began assigning fault to the wrong person. Wanda had done nothing wrong. Blame Rumlow for the bomb. Blame Captain Rogers for failing to see the bomb before Rumlow had a chance to use it. But how could they blame Wanda for trying to save the people on the ground from the explosion? No one could've done what she had. The fact that she had lost control of the explosion was unfortunate, and the loss of life was deeply regrettable, but she had done her very best to help. It offended him that she was being made the scapegoat.

He hadn't had a chance to tell her any of that, though. She had holed herself up in her room and refused to speak to anyone. He knew Wanda well enough to know that this was the very worst thing that she could do. She needed comfort, not distance. She needed to feel connected, not alone. But she was so determined to handle everything on her own. Her first instinct was always to push people away.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it.

He stood outside her door, torn. Everyone else in the facility was asleep, so no one could see how he struggled, his fists clenched and head bowed. He heard her whimper, and that was the last straw. He phased through her door and approached her bed.

And realized she was crying in her sleep.

"Oh, Wanda," he breathed. He sat next to her on the bed and grasped her shoulder, smoothing his thumb over the soft skin revealed by her tank top. "Wanda," he said, trying to wake her gently. Her face was wet with tears, and her head thrashed around as she fought whatever demons tormented her dreams. "Wanda!" he said more loudly.

She gasped and her eyes snapped open, a cry still stuck in her throat.

"V-Vision?" Her voice was small and scared.

"I'm here, Wanda. I'm here." He braced himself as she scrambled to sit up, expecting recriminations, but she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his neck. He held her quietly, rubbing his hands in circles over her back, as he had learned to do when he had comforted her over her nightmares months ago.

Eventually her sobbing eased and stopped, but she stayed pressed against him, still sniffling, her body trembling.

"I thought I was done with the nightmares," she said, her voice anguished, "but they've started all over again. I hate this. I just want it to stop."

"I know," he said, not knowing what else he could say.

"I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I know that too." He paused. "Tell me what you want, Wanda. Tell me what I can do for you."

"I need a time machine so I can go back and make it right," she said sadly, pulling back to look into his eyes, "but I can't take back what I did. It's my fault, Vision. I should've been stronger, done better. It's my job to keep people safe, and I failed. Pietro would be so disappointed in me," she said, her face crumpling.

"No," Vision said, his voice strong and sure. He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Your brother was always proud of you. You did your best, and as a team, we failed to protect those people. That is not on your shoulders. The blame belongs squarely with Rumlow. We are strong, Wanda, but we are not infallible. No one could have handled that situation better than you did."

She stared, her eyes shining with her desperation to believe him.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do," he said simply. She seemed to take comfort from his words, some of the tension easing from her shoulders. She started when he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, an intimacy he had never initiated before, but she didn't resist. Her eyes slid closed as his lips lingered on her skin, then the moment was over and he was pulling away.

"Do you think you can sleep?" he asked.

"I can try." He helped her slip back under the covers, and her eyes followed him as he walked towards her door.

"Vision?" she called out softly, and he looked back at her. "Thank you."

++++

_Now..._

 

"I need you to keep her here in the compound for a while." Vision frowned, but Mr. Stark headed off his objections. "You want her safe, right? Well, it's not safe out there for her right now. We need to get her out of the public eye while Lagos and the Accords are still fresh in everyone's minds."

"Is this really the only way? Surely there must be a better solution. Miss Maximoff is quite conscientious and has her powers well under control. Perhaps if people could see that-"

"You don't get it. There are people out there who are out for her blood. We aren't living in a very tolerant world right now, Vision, and if they make a move on her, she _will_ defend herself. You know it, and I know it. and if she hurts someone, there's nothing else I can do to help her. Ross will step in." Mr. Stark looked tired, as if the weight of the world were resting on his shoulders. Vision supposed that, in a way, it was. The whole world was watching.

"I will do as you request," he said, though distinctly unhappy about the situation. "Miss Maximoff will be extremely upset when she learns of the restrictions being placed upon her."

"So don't tell her," Mr. Stark said impatiently. "I really don't care how you handle it as long as it gets done. For everyone's sake." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, sometimes you've gotta do what you've gotta do. There have been times when I didn't tell Pepper everything because she was better off not knowing. It sucks, yeah, but sometimes you gotta make the hard call."

"Yes. I am aware."

++++

  _Then..._

 

Wanda was frustrated. He could see it in her face and in every tense line of her body. Standing next to her, he could almost feel the low buzz of her anger over his skin.

"I did not sign up for this," she said through gritted teeth. "Lying is Natasha's specialty, yes? Send her."

Natasha just rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, undisturbed by the less than flattering description. Steve looked slightly horrified, and wiped his hand over his face.

"Its called _spying_ , Wanda, and you need to learn how to do it." Steve sounded exhausted already.

"Why? I can get into their heads. Why do I need to do this as well?"

"Because you can't always rely on your powers. In case you hadn't noticed, the red is pretty visible, which doesn't always make it practical to use." Vision had to admit that Captain Rogers had a point, and learning new skills was never a bad thing. The more tricks she had up her sleeve, the safer she would be.

"Why do Avengers need to spy? That is not what we do."

"Avengers do whatever they have to in order to get the job done, even if that means operating clandestinely," Steve said, sounding frustrated. "This isn't negotiable. It's part of your training."

"Why do Sam and Rhodes not have to do this?"

"Excuse me?" Steve said. "What are you talking about?"

"You have not mentioned this training to them. You have not pressured them to do this _spying_. Why must I do this when they do not? Why are the _women_ encouraged to be spies? Have you done this, Captain?"

"Well...no. I haven't." Steve looked completely taken aback, unsure what to say. Natasha was smirking, obviously enjoying Steve's discomfiture.

"That is rather sexist, is it not?" Wanda stood there rigidly, arms folded, glaring at Steve and silently daring him to argue the point. She let the silence sit for a minute while Steve struggled to find the words to respond. Vision was extremely impressed by Wanda's reasoning and control.

"I am not a liar, Captain," Wanda said, breaking the silence. "I have my limits. I will not pretend to be something I am not."

Steve sighed and finally conceded. "Fine. We aren't going to make you do something you're not comfortable with."

"Thank you, Captain," she said magnanimously.

"Don't push it. You aren't always gonna get your way," he said sternly. Steve walked away shaking his head and Natasha moved over next to Wanda. Even as close to Wanda as he was, Vision could barely hear her, Natasha's voice was pitched so low.

"Good job," she said, and walked away without another word, leaving them staring after her.

++++

  _Now..._

 

There was so much he wanted to say to her.

He had stared across the tarmac at her, standing there so fierce and determined, and he had never been more proud. They called him The Vision, but she was _his_ vision, a beauty made of scarlet and strength. Only now was he finally beginning to understand what it meant, what _she_ meant to him.

He knew he had been wrong to hide her confinement from her. They had only ever been honest with each other. He had broken the trust between them and sullied their bond, and regret was a cold stone in the pit of his stomach. He wished he could've made it up to her somehow, that he could have had the chance to do so, but there was no time. Not now. Not when their world was imploding.

All he could say was "I'm sorry."

And wonder of wonders, she apologized too. There was no anger in her eyes, only grief and regret to match his own. That she didn't hate him made his heart lighter, gave him hope, even though this entire situation was so hopeless.

"It is as I said. Catastrophe," was all he could manage to say, and he knew she understood. She always did. She always had.

He struggled to find words, to find _something_ to say to this woman who had come to mean so much to him, to express how he felt. He held her gently, wishing he could take away her pain, wishing he knew how to be more human, wishing he could build that time machine she had asked for so that none of this had ever happened.

The moment between them stretched out into eternity until a call for help caught his attention. He turned and fired, and missed.

And for Vision, time stopped.

++++

 

_He was emerging from the Cradle, amidst smoke and chaos. He was seeing the world, and himself, for the first time._

_He was pulling her from the ruins of Novi Grad as she grieved her fallen brother._

_He was ending the threat of Ultron, his kin._

_He was learning to live amongst humanity. He was learning to be human._

_He was learning to love._

_And in a matter of heartbeats, he learned loss._

 

++++

_Then..._

 

"Make a wish, Vis."

"A wish?"

"Yeah. There's a shooting star. And another. See? You're supposed to make a wish." She pointed up to the sky as they lay on the roof of the facility, staring into the heavens.

"Wanda, that makes no sense."

"Sure it does. It's called magic. Don't you believe in magic?" she asked teasingly.

"Very well. I will make a wish. I wish for-"

"Don't tell me what it is!" she said quickly, cutting him off. "If you tell me, it won't come true."

"Then how will you know if the wish is successful?" Vision turned his head to look at her. She was gazing dreamily at the stars, a small smile on her lips.

"It's not for me to know, Vis. That is something only for you."

He thought for a second, and knew what he would wish for.

++++

  _Now..._

 

He hated to be alone, had never been truly alone before. Not like this, existing with people, but outside of the world. Not connecting to anyone. There was no one left to connect to. Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes were busy dealing with the consequences of his mistakes. He could do nothing but think, think and miss her.

He had wishes now. He wished for her. For her to be safe and in his arms. For the chance to embrace his feelings for her while she was still by his side. Why had he wasted so much time?

He wished to be able to heal Colonel Rhodes, or better yet, to never have injured him at all. He wished for this every moment of every day.

He wished that Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers had managed to settle their differences without it ending in violence. He wished he hadn't allowed himself to be dragged into that violence.

He wanted her back. He wanted a second chance. He felt lesser without her. They were stronger when they were together, greater than the sum of their parts, made to be one with the other. They just fit. They had always felt it, even if they hadn't had the words. It was just _right_.

Nothing about this was right at all. He wanted her back.


End file.
